Guarded
by sekigans
Summary: Amongst his musings, he found her heartbeat, — Bellamy.


Bellamy wanted her to stop walking. He wanted her to turn back, walk back to camp with him and their people, and stay. He stood there, dumbfounded, waiting for her to change her mind – for her to throw out the idea that she didn't have to bare it. Clarke didn't have to bare it alone, he thought, his fist clenched as his heart sank lower as each step she took. He wanted her to stay, here, with him.

As her silhouette disappeared within the shadows, he shook his head and began to walk back to camp. He saw smiles and hugs from everyone who missed each other. The elders patted him on the shoulder, told him how brave he was for enduring all of this for the lives of theirs. If only they knew the truth… on how pathetic he was feeling, for letting a woman get into his head.

"Hey, Bellamy! Where's Clarke? I want her to get a drink with us!" Jasper shouted, his smile bigger and brighter than anyone else's.

"She's gone," was what he wanted to say. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk inside the drop ship – in hopes no one else will bother him with questions.

* * *

Blake's body shifted to a small corner near where Abby held the prisoner, he walked through, and his eyes immediately followed the stains of blood that appeared on the floor.

"It seems the council has been busy."

Bellamy looked back, and he saw a woman with her hair tied up and a metal brace attached to her leg. Rubbing his temples, "What do you want, Raven?"

Appalled at his discourteous response, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Clarke is gone.

"Hm," the mechanic pushed her baby hairs out of her face, "You sure?"

"Yeah." How am I supposed to do without Clarke?

"Suit yourself."

Raven left him alone with his thoughts, which at first – seemed like a tremendous idea, but now as his thoughts grew louder like a lion in a cage, he couldn't handle it. How could Clarke do this to him? How could she have left to lead people without her by his side? How could she have done this?

He slammed his fists onto the desk in front of him, letting lay there, as sweat fell down his temples. She shouldn't have to face this alone, he repeated. Bellamy understood that Clarke didn't need him, but he needed her. There was a tension of maybes' between them that needed to be absolved through time – time he thought he had. But here he is now, drenched in his own misery with nothing but a blonde princess on his mind. It's as if she left just to torture him.

And yet, the thought didn't come to mind. Where did she go? Will she be safe? The fog has stopped, but that doesn't stop the Grounders from attacking her for what she did with their people.

He shook the feeling out. Running his hands through his rugged curls, walked out, and headed for the gates. The men on post weren't there, probably too busy celebrating their win. His steps, paced yet firm. Bellamy needed to know where she went, he needed to know she was safe. He wouldn't live with himself if he let her go only to be devoured by whatever was out there, hiding in the shadows. The Grounders didn't trust them fully – especially not after what Lexa did to them.

"Fuck." He cursed, his sweat falling further down.

God dammit, Clarke. God damn her to hell. It seemed that he has resorted to swearing her name, in hopes that she'll suddenly appear in front of him, so he can tell her to come with him, to come home. And then, it dawned to him.

Bellamy Blake was chasing after a girl whose heart was taken by another.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours and Bellamy still had no idea where to go, where to find her. He heard a rustle through the trees, begging it wasn't his imagination.

"Who's there?" He shouted, reaching for the gun on his back.

No answer, and Bellamy did not have time for this. He was searching for an arrogant and stubborn princess who refused to stay with him.

"Show yourself."

But it wasn't Clarke. It was Lexa.

"What are you doing?" She spoke, coming closer to him, eyes as dark as the night sky.

"It's none of your concern." He retorted, feeling as if he was wasting his time speaking to someone who was nothing to him.

"Ah," She winced, "But you are in my land, and it is my concern."

He answered with silence, Lexa didn't need to know what he was doing. She didn't need to know anything.

She smirked, "Are you looking for Lady Clarke?"

Again, no answer, but she figured it out as soon as his eyes looked to the ground. Bellamy was good at confrontation, but it's been hours with nothing but the heat waves seeping through his skin and he couldn't care less about what Lexa knew or didn't knew. He'd prefer she didn't, but he was more than sure it wasn't going to stop her from pushing the topic.

"She left you, didn't she?"

"She wasn't mine to begin with."

"That is not what I asked," she sighed, "but it's good to have something in common with a rebel."

Bellamy's ears were hot, but instead of responding to her, he scoffed and turned his back to her, continuing his journey to find her. He was only doing this to make sure she was safe – wherever that may be.

Lexa's blood was boiling. She did not like being disrespected, especially by someone who did not belong to her ground.

"She doesn't know." Lexa shouted, swallowing her anger.

He stopped, refusing to look at her, "Know what?"

"She doesn't know you love her."

Looking down at his fists, unflinching them, taking into account of the words that were spoken. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know why he was looking for her, he knew Clarke could handle herself. Needing to know she was safe, was just an excuse he kept telling himself.

"Huh." He chuckled lightly, "Maybe she's not supposed to know."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

I wrote this for my dear friend, Lore! I hope you like it. I also don't remember the season finale that much, so please excuse the inaccuracy. Call it an AU, if you will because I know I got somethings wrong. I just really liked the idea of exploring Bellamy as a character. I know he's complex, and rarely shows interests on the romance topic, but his relationship with Clarke was so progressively beautiful. I had to write something.

I also haven't written anything new in months (not counting the chapter release). And this is also the first time I've written for a different fandom.

Please, leave kind reviews! :)


End file.
